Nightmares come true
by Robin lover 123
Summary: Children are going missing all over the world and know the Young Justice team has been taken too. It all started with this weird man. The Doctor. This man is strong and powerful he wants them to entertain him but he's just watching them go through dreadful things They lose things that can never be replaced and get reunited with things they love also where did he get 2 other Doctors
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first crossover and its my two favourite things. I don't know how this will go so please enjoy.**

"Please don't... Don't."

The shadowy figure laughed and continued to laugh for a while until he stopped. "Why should I" The brown haired girl was scared and horrified at just what happened. She had been walking home with 3 of her friends until her best friend Sharron started to fade and they all panicked. She disappeared and then he started happening to the rest and within minutes they were all gone. They all woke up in a room with food and then taken to do different challenges. Her friends had died in the challenges but the person said they were "games".

She was the only one left to face the man her crystal green eyes shining with fear and tears falling down her freckled face. "Well then." His voice was amused but you could hear the anger in it. She opened her mouth but instead of her talking sobs came out. He laughed more at this. "You know I might of let you stay here and be safe but I know your a coward so I have to do this."in the background someone was screaming "No don't do this to her. She looks young 11 or 12. Just leave her." He smiled behind him and he let out his laugh and figure's hand started to glow white he said "Tell the Young justice team I'm bored and that there my new toys and if the Doctor happens to be there tell him too" Finally he touched the petrified girls head. With a ear spiting scream she was gone.

*At Happy harbor*

The team were having a day off because of the last mission they had recently done. So Batman said they could do whatever they wanted. They all went out for pizza and decided they didn't want takeout they just wanted to say out for a bit. Artemis and Wally had sat at the table with each other rubbing noses and kissing. So was Megan and Superboy. Kaldur and Robin sat there awkwardly and all they did was just eat pizza not saying a word. They were all in there civilian clothes and it was mid-day. Kaldur looked over his shoulder and noticed something unnatural. They was a girl who looked faded but started to become solid. He suddenly realized he wasn't the only one who noticed. Everyone turned there gaze to the girl who began to start singing really loudly.

Robin got up and walked over to the girl and all of a sudden she jumped on him and began hitting him. The team (excluding Robin of course. Duh!) rushed towards them. Kaldur and Connor pulled her off Robin she turned her gaze to Kaldur. She licked her lips and started to kiss him. He stood there star struck he was only brought into reality when Artemis pulled her of the stunned boy. At this she began to cry her heart out. After a while the brown haired girl stopped and got up and began to run. Megan said quickly "I'll go get her." They all nodded.

Megan ran around the corner after her but ended up bumping into a man with a fez. They both fell to the floor the strange man got up and said "Sorry" while helping her up. She also apologised and he ran off. She was slightly confused but remembered what she was doing. After finding the girl hanging onto a lamppost it was pretty hard getting her off. Finally she got the girl off and brought her to the rest of the team. The girl started to sing SOS by the Jonas Brothers and that got on Wally's nerves. In the end they all decided to take her back to Mt Justice and get the league in to ask her questions. When they got back they were really tired the girl ran off twice, hit Robin, and tried to kiss Kaldur. They took her in one of the rooms that they had surveillance on and watched her actions. Nobody knew the time and when they did it was midnight they had sat there for 12 hours. Robin looked at the others but they were all asleep.

Suddenly there was a strange sound and wind. He got up and began to investigate he finally found a man trying to get inside the room with the girl in. Robin got his attention by coughing rather loudly. The man span around and saw the boy in front of him. "Ah Hello! I'm the Doctor and you are... Oh wait I know your Robin the Boy wonder I have always wanted to meet you..." The man kept drabbling on until Robin finally yelled "HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!" All the noise awoke the rest of the team and they all stopped besides the bird. He smiled and said softly "My TARDIS took me hear lots of strange reading. I am just here to see that girl you have.. well up captured." They all stood there confused until he got out a pencil shaped thing and the door opened. He looked over his shoulder and said "Well you coming kids." None of them knew what to do so instead the follow cautiously.

The girl sat in the room and began to laugh until her eyes landed on the Doctor. She stopped laughing and said "My Master is bored and needs new toys. You are lucky he has selected you 7." They all were pretty shocked at how she spoke because they figured she only sang, laughed or cried. The Doctor opened his mouth to speak but Connor beat him to it "Who's your Master and since when were we his toys?" She laughed and yelled "Spoilers!" All of a sudden a bright light was behind her and the Doctor made everyone take a step back. He said quietly "The crack in time. It's back." They all only heard In time (Except Supey). The girl yelled Goodbye and just like that she was gone.

*An hour later*

After loads of introductions and the Doctor explained everything to them and told them that people were disappearing and being taken from time and practically never born. They all understood but most of them were thinking (basically everyone besides Wally) How did they not forget?

Doctor walked up to Megan and whispered "Megan was it?" She nodded and he continued "Umm I hate to tell you this but your fading." She looked down to see that she fading and that she was see through. Connor turned around and ran to her. The rest of them went to her. Megan was crying and Connor was screaming or pleading at the Doctor to do something. Megan finally said "Connor I love..." That is when she completely disappeared. Connor was on his knees and everyone was asking the Doctor to do something. That is finally when Wally choked out "Guys its umm its happing to me too." They looked towards him and in a matter of minutes he was gone. The pattern went on until they were all gone including the Doctor.

*God knows where*

Artemis woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. She sat up and she instantly regretted it. Nausea took over her body. The bow tied man rushed over to her and gave her a glass of water and she drank it really quickly. The team was at the table eating and within minutes all the food was gone. A short, old, bald man walked in looking bored and scared. (At the same time. WOW. If its possible to do that.) "Hello new competitors are you ready to play a game." The Doctor nodded and he happened to be a genius so the rest nodded too. They followed him out the door and they found a huge city before there very eyes. "This game is simple make it through this city to the other side of the gates. There are umm some things you have to avoid. So who's ready to play the first game." They nodded and The doctor and his "Gang" Walked into the abandoned city.


	2. Running, Lost and Meetings

The team and the Doctor walked around the abandoned city trying to get to the end, but whenever they walked forward for an amount of time and huge building that ,would go up to the sky and it would go higher so it was bacically not letting you fly over it, it would pop in front of them and they would have to find another way around. The team kept there distance from the Doctor not wanting to talk to him just in case he did anything because a strange man popped out of nowhere then trouble started. At the moment in time the Doctor was talking to his self about the person who brought them there and saying why they would want to erasure children from time, and the time were arguing telepathically.

_Look guys he's not such a bad guy. He is kinda nice and he like science i mean who couldn't li-_

_Wally shut up! _

_Conner whats a man with a bow tie gonna do to SUPER POWERED kids. _

_Guys please this is no-_

_Megan he could be taking us into a -_

_everyone please settle do-_

_This is pointless i mean really pointless i am not feeling the aster._

**STOMP**

_Wait did you hear that._

They all stopped there conversation and even the Doctor stopped talking to his self. The man got out the pencil shaped thing and it glowed green while making strange sounds. His eyes widened and he span around and looked at the alarmed meta-humans and laughed awkwardly. All possibility's were running through the children's heads. This man mad who put the in this "Game" was powerful and he knew the Doctors opponents. Maybe he was taking there enemies and putting them in a simulation for people to fight or win the challenge. Robin was about to ask what they were until they heard,

**Delete. Find the humans and delete them.**

Kaldur took actions into his own hands and he whispered to everyone "Run in a pack together and just go around any corner that comes up first when we see the exit use your powers to get to the end Wally you run with Artemis and Miss Martian you levitate the Doctor and Conner you jump with Robin. Got it? But only at the end." They all nodded and the Doctor was pretty impressed at Kaldur he was a good leader. They all ran together getting further away from the metal clamping sounds on the concrete floor.

Miss Martian was in the lead and when she went around the corner a building popped up behind her. People were screaming at her in her mind and the Doctor was yelling to her. She stopped everyone talking and was about to speak until a metal man came around the corner and said in an emotionless voice

**You have been scanned. Race: Martian. You must be deleted. **

The gang stopped and heard that voice. The Doctor knew what he had to do so he yelled,

"Miss Martian fly over him and get out of there we will meet you at the exit." She followed his commands and she ran fast only flying when she needed too. Her heart was pounding and then she got really lost and thought she would never get out until a bright light shone in front of her. Out walked a girl who looked about 14 and she was blond with hair that cascades down her back and she wore a snow white flowing dress that went up to her feet. She had no shoes on and her eyes were golden and it held happiness and Megan felt safe around this figure. Megan noticed that she looked like an angel the ones she saw on TV one time.

The beautiful figure was floating and she smiled kindly at the Martian. She made a hand motion that meant follow and that's what Megan did. They went around loads of corners and when the metal men walked past they didn't notice Megan. They woman made a mind link with Miss Martian and she spoke softly,

_You were on your own. Why?_

_I was with a group of friends and i was in the lead until a building popped up behind me and i was trapped. How can though's things not see us?_

_Ah so you noticed. Also the term for them is Cybermen. We are invisible you saw my bright light and as long as you see me you will stay invisible only when we are finished you will be visible.  
_

_What's your name and how are you here?_

_Well Megan I am meeting you through my mind but all i can say is that you will know in time who I am._

Before Miss Martian knew it she was at the exit and they were all there. She turned around only to see the girl gone. They were all panting and on the floor. She wanted to ask what happened but then she saw Wally with parts of his face Metal. She gasped at the sight and the Doctor was talking to him and Wally sounded Emotionless like the Cybermen. Artemis looked like she was about to cry and Robin looked like he was going to kill someone.

The doctor held out the pencil shaped thing and scanned Wally's face. It looked like it was repairing its self. The man turned around and said "Wally will be alright they just tried to upgrade him but it didn't work because of how fast he can heal. He will be fine but he needs rest. Also Megan when did you get here and how did you dodge all though's Cybermen on your own." She blinked in confusion and all the memories of her being by herself disappeared. "I don't know. Umm i just went camouflage mode and made my way around here." He seemed to believe that story and continued talking to his self.

Conner was thinking what just happened. Megan disappeared, they ran around trying to find the exit, bumped into the Cyber King, they made Wally have a mind of a Cyberman until he went normal, they ran from about 100 of those things, Artemis nearly died, they found the exit and the doctor sat there like that was a game of tig. He was about to ask questions until the man who lead them there walked up to them and said,

"Well done I see you all made it back alive. My master was pretty shocked at how you did. He expected at least 1 of you to die. Also your next task will be with another team..." He pointed to a huge ship and carried on talking "You will have t fly this spaceship the map is in there and you have to go to the next task. Good luck."

He left and everyone looked at each other and went to the ship. There was 6 other people one the Doctor instantly knew. "Captain Jack Hartness!" The other team looked at them and the man know as Captain Jack started to talk to each other then hugged. On board there was 2 kids who looked like twins, a guy in a long cloak, a ginger woman who also hugged the Doctor. "Doctor I want you to meet Seth, Max, a kid who doesnt speak and you know as well Amy pond." "Captain Jack I want you too meet Robin, Wally, Conner, Kaldur, Megan and Artemis." After a while of talking The Doctor and Jack went to pilot the ship and everyone else began to get to know each other.


	3. Friends and a lost Man

The ship was silent except for the Doctor and Jacks mumbling and sometimes laughing. The groups stuck to there own sides and that was all fine for everyone besides one person. Amy Pond. She wanted them all to get to know each other and watch each others backs because in these games your going to need someone to protect you all the way. For example Conner and Megan. He protects her like shes the last ray of sunshine and he can't let go or everything will fall apart. Artemis and Wally. They fight like siblings, love like lovers and protect each other like the universe depended on it. Amy went over to the youngest person in the group. Seth Black. He was small, Skinny and he tells them hes 12. He had dirty blonde, scruffy hair that normal fell in front of his shimmering blue eyes. She whispered to the young boy

"Why don't you go over to Robin? Hes about your age, bout your height and i bet hes a great laugh." Amy said in his ear with much excitement in her voice. Oh yea one more detail about Seth hes very, very Shy. So the most he did was nod at the eldest woman. She smiled but suddenly the Doctor yelled "Oi Amy wheres Mr Pond." Amy's face fell into a frown and her throat felt heavy. She took a few deep breaths and then said "He was taken. That's why I'm here. To find him and his Sister." The Doctor yelled "MR PONDS GOT A SISTER! WOW I NEVER KNEW!" That's when Jack and The Doctor continued there conversation about the creator of these Nightmare games. Amy sighed to herself did he even care that he was taken by this new psychopath.

In that time Seth got the courage to go up to The Boy Wonder and started to speak quietly but only just enough for him to hear. Robin's face grew a smile and within minutes they were talking about Xbox games and superpowers they wanted. Kid Flash went into the conversation and Seth, Robin and Wally were all talking about Black ops 2 and within seconds they were all laughing. Max was sulking as usual and his little brother was having a great time with the new guys. Max wouldn't admit it but at this moment in time he was jealous that his brother made friends quicker than him.

Max was 15 and he had dark brown hair that was sticking up, his green eyes held no sparkle, he wasn't skinny he was mainly muscle. He also had a scare over his eye and his nose was crooked. He and Seth were brothers and at young age there parents left them. The only memory he had of them was that they were abusive and not loving so he was glad they were out of his life. Max was a emotionless child when he felt pain he would just stare out into space and when he was sad he just looked at the floor meeting no ones gaze. He rarely smiled and when he did it was filled with all sorts of emotions.

Conner seemed to notice the painless expression on the young boys face. The boy of steel got up and went over to him. Max looked up at the figure and Conner said "You know your brother isn't that bad." Max sighed and didn't bother getting angry because all hes doing is trying to help. "I know hes great he just needs to... Oh whats the word?!"

"Calm down"

"Exactly!" Conner smiled at this comment and sat down next to the boy and began talking about the times he was angry and the people close to him nearly got hurt but didn't stop trying because all they wanted to do was help. At all the stories Max listened with such interest wanting to know What happened next or If they were OK. Artemis and Amy were talking about how boys could be so misleading and so inconsiderate. They laughed and had a good time. Amy's smile slowly went into a frown and she whispered to herself "Don't worry Rory we will find you." Artemis heard this and her heart shattered slightly all this women wanted was her husband the man she was deeply in love with but she couldn't reach him.

Artemis changed the subject onto how her and the Doctor knew each other and Amy sat there telling her the story and then she told him why she left. To be with Rory. Kaldur went over to Jack and The Doctor and he started helping them pilot the ship. Jack began asking questions like How does it feel being able to breath under water and stuff. The Doctor said a few times Jack don't be so rude and No flirting which always got I was only saying...

Megan went over to the boy who couldn't talk and she linked them up telepathically. _Can you speak now? _She thought. He nodded and replied _Yes I can Thank you Megan. I'm Jason. Jason Todd. _They spoke to each other for ages and he told her about his life and she told him all the stuff about Mars. Everyone stopped what they were doing because they heard Jack say "Were here."

*In The Shadow Man's Room*

"There going to love our next game" He yelled loudly in a wicked, insane tone.

The blonde fragile girl who looked about 13 yelled to him "THERE NEVER GOING TO LOVE WHAT YOU DO! THEY WANT TO DEAD AND SO DO I" When she finished her sentence she got a slap off the man. She was chained to a wall. She played the Nightmare game and made it to him. The man didn't erasure her from time because she saw no fear in him. She refused to cry, scream or beg for mercy because she wasn't going to give him that. That's what he wanted fear and fear meant more power for him.

Next to her was a strange man he told her everything was going to be alright and like her he saw no fear. This man was a Roman this man waited 2000 years for the women he loved. This man was Rory Williams/Pond. He too was chained up and at the moment he was unconscious his mind looking for his wife trying to protect her. The poor girl was adopted into the Williams family at a young age she never knew her parents but people say her eyes look older than time.

She finally asked "What's the next game? You change it every time so What is it?" The twisted man smiled and held up her chin to look him into his black eyes and said coldly "The next game is very special. It involves statues, a grave yard and the dark. Care to guess what it is?." She gasped she knew exactly what it was it was called time to get into your grave with help off The weeping angels and The Vashta Nerada. This was going to be one tricky thing to win.


	4. Lost and Found

*Doctor's POV*

We landed and I couldn't wait to see what happened next. First this mad man had taken us from time and erasure people from time and had Cybermen. I mean come on that's impressive the power this man holds. I wouldn't admit it to Amy but I was a tiny bit worried. Not for myself. Or Jack or Amy. I was worried for these kids. They might be meta humans or just ninja, archer thing, but they need protecting and they do have 3 new kids. Then there is Rory it was ripping me apart to know if hes safe. Hes died been erasure from time and waited 2000 years for Amy. If he died Amy would fallen apart. Then Rory's sister. Who is she? they have never mentioned her before and Amy said she didn't know her name. Tiny bit weird. Then how did Megan make it through that Cyber field now that was just. Wow. I couldn't do that.

I didn't even notice Kaldur calling my name until Jack was shaking me. I turned to look at him and I got up. We all walked out the ship. When we were all out it set off on its own. Probably cause they didn't want us to try and fly away. We started to walk forward until the man who lead us here came up to us. "Hello I'm glad to see your all here. My master is very impressed. His 'friends' are very glad your alive they are very happy that Amy is alive. So well done. Ready for your next task?" Before we could say anything he said "Good. Next game is in a graveyard. All you have to do is get to the other side without ummm getting harmed. " Everyone just nodded. We were all about to walk in until Conner grabbed my arm and whispered "What's the catch?" True they said we had to walk through a city but never mentioned Cybermen so what did they have in this game?

I shrugged my shoulders and told everyone to get into pairs and stick with them the whole time were in there. The pairs were Robin and Wally, Megan and Conner, Artemis and Kaldur, Max and Seth, Jason and Jack last but not least me and miss Pond. We all walked in and when we were about half way it started to get dark. Then the noise came from Robin "OW!" I rushed over to him and checked that he was ok. All up his leg were teeth marks and lots of blood. It was the dark. How could I have been so stupid? A lot of people are going to get hurt if we don't get out of here right now. We were all in a grave yard with one of the worse things i could think of The Vashta Nerada. Wally put him on his back and continued to walk. I never knew these too were so good friends.

There was a flicker of light and all of a sudden there was 12 weeping angels in a circle around us. "NO body blink or turn away OK stay still just let me think." I instructed. We were all back to back. I pulled out my sonic screwdriver and held it up to the sky it made a horrible high pitch scream. The weeping angels turned away and that's when we all began to run. We were close to he end until I heard Max say "Where's Seth? SETH? SETH PLEASE GET OUT HERE?" I could hear the worry in his kid would be dead. Max ran back in looking for his brother. That's when I heard a blood curdling scream and we all knew that 2 were down.

Within 20 minutes we were all out. Everyone was gasping for air but I just rushed up to Robin to see if the bit marks had spread. Luckily it hadn't but I could see he was in immense pain. Artemis was hugging Wally saying Well done, I'm glad your alive, You saved Robs life. I was angry and upset that two kids had lost there life'f because of this game. I was lost in thought but that's when the man came back and stated "I see the weaker ones are gone. Well they were holding you back now weren't they." That's when angry began to boil up inside of me. I walked up to him and looked down on him. That's when Conner yelled "They were good people. People who deserve a life and now there dead because of your ass of a master!" The man pushed me out the way and marched right up to the boy of steel.

They never got to have there argument because Time froze right in front of my eyes. A huge light came out and there were yells but I never found where the yells were coming from. Stood in front of me was 3 children. Max, Seth and a small girl. She walked up to me and held my hand. She finally asked "When will I go home and see Mommy?" My heart broke there and then. The light vanished. "The next task is in a Field. You will get there by walking." He vanished and that is the last we saw of him.

We started to walk. But you had me and Kaldur helping Robin out. My mind drifted to Rory poor Mr Pond had died and waited just to be captured again. He didn't deserve that no one did. Jack tripped on something in the grass. He got up dusted his self of and looked to see what it was. It was someone we knew. I stopped and so did everyone else. I looked down to see Martha Jones. I smiled and picked her up. "Wally you help Robin I got Miss Jones here." He nodded and we continued. On this mad journey to save people. No one else dies.


	5. A death in the Family

**SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING I WAS IN THE WRONG I SUCK! Anyway new characters and they are getting closer to the nightmare game master. I am going to do quotes or picture sayings or Doctor who and young justice from now on at the beginning. I will do 3-4 for both of them ok. ok lets get started...**

_Donna Noble- Your not mating with me sunshine!  
Picture quote-What do we do with the things we don't like? We put them in the cupboard  
Rory go take Hitler and put him in the Cupboard  
Rose Tyler-I am bad wolf. I created myself._

_Robin-Your overwhelmed. Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anybody ever just whelmed.  
Kid Flash-Kid Flash-Why is that so hard.  
Aqualad-So just like that were a team on a mission._

* * *

"Umm Doctor who are you carrying" Asked a very confused Amy Pond. There was the Doctor in the lead of everyone walking and holding an unconscious women. Jack seemed very happy to see this person and so was the Doctor. The team just didn't bother they were all too busy helping robin and checking his wounds every once in a while to see if it had spread. But Amy was jealous and didn't like walking around all she wanted was to go back home and be with Rory.

"Ah Miss Pond what an excellent question. This is Martha Jones or Martha Smith. Don't know now. Any way she was one of my former companions. This is the Women who walked the earth for me. She met Jack and that was the time she was about leaving. Out of my life. Oh how I miss her."

Once the Doctor finished talking the women in his arms began waking up. She looked up to see a man. In a bow tie? She was confused as hell until she looked into his eyes and they were older then time. It was the Doctor. He had saved her.

"Doctor?" She asked wanting to know if it was the truth. When she had said that one word every one fell silent. "Oh Martha how different you are. And can I be the first to say you look amazing. I've missed you."

She stood up on her own and hugged him then jack and then stopped when she saw everyone else. There was a lot of introductions and when they had about finished there was a beautiful field right in front of them. The breeze was calm and settled the sun was blazing across the field and it would soon be night. It looked like a summers night only a few clouds in the sky.

They all got interrupted by things flying in the sky. Martha, Jack, Amy and the Doctor knew them all too well. The Daleks. Those four began to run and that got the Team and Jason to follow. No longer everyone admired the view the world around them changed into a dark dead forest. Like the one Martha went to in Germany. Oh how she hated that. They hid behind trees they were thick enough.

Miss Martian set up a mind link with everyone and the 4 adventures found it strange.

_Sorry about this but we can't risk them hearing us. We already lost 2 people we don't need to lose more. __Megan's right. I like you. You would be a great companion imagine The Doctor and Miss Martian. That would be great. Oh sorry going off track._

Jason stood up and smiled at everyone he knew he wasn't important he might as well be a distraction for them. They all looked at him puzzled. He knelt down and hugged Megan. His first real friend. As long as he had that he would be fine dying. He got back up.

_Thank you all of you. But know I must leave this world. There is the Masters door about half a mile away if you can run there on your own you'll be fine now i must go before it gets dark. Now my dying wish is for you all safe especially Megan my first friend. Safe the children of worlds and you will get a reward. But remember she will burn when she remembers you Doctor so be careful._

No one dared to speak when he was talking because they all knew nothing was going to stop him but that didn't stop them from objected. He was a sweet kid he didn't deserve this. They were all about to stop him and that's when he ran. Ran so fast he had a sad smile on his face and had tears in his eyes. This was his time of dying. Everyone sat there scared of what would happen to him but his dying wish for them out of there and for people to be safe. Who was he talking about anyway. A song played through Jason's head

_On the ground I lay_  
_ Motionless in pain_  
_ I can see my life flashing before my eyes_  
_ Did I fall asleep?_  
_ Is this all a dream_  
_ Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

_ I will not die (I will not die)_  
_ I will survive_

_ I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_ I feel alive, when you're beside me_  
_ I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_ In my time of dying_

_ On this bed I lay_  
_ Losing everything_  
_ I can see my life passing me by_  
_ Was it all too much_  
_ Or just not enough_  
_ Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

_ I will not die (I will not die)_  
_ I will survive_

_ I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_ I feel alive, when you're beside me_  
_ I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_ In my time of dying_

_ I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_ I feel alive, when you're beside me_  
_ I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_ In my time of dying_  
_ I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_ I will not die, when you're beside me_  
_ I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_ In my time of dying _

They got up and started to run forward the most likely direction. From a distance all you could hear was the hatred voice **EXTERMINATE! **Gasps were heard and a single sob ripped its way out of Megan's throat. A boy had been killed because of this ass of a master. He will not die in hatred in tears he will die with people remembering him and wanting him. They had run for about 20 minuites until there in front of them was the thing they had been waiting for. The Masters door.

When they got there they were attacked by loads of Daleks. They all made it through. At a price. In all of them fighting to get in there somebody had been shot. Kaldur there leader had been shot. The team screamed his name and Conner dragged him through the doors. They weren't leaving him there. The place like hell.

Once through the door the team collapsed to the floor trying to wake him up and they all know it wouldn't help them but all they wanted to see is his eyes flutter open so they could all hug him. Kaldur there leader. A strong man had been killed because of these vile games. No more. The team had a rule about no killing but this man deserved is. Killing Max, Seth, Jason and now Kaldur. He would pay.

The adult's didn't bare trying to move them. The team had tears falling down there faces including the boy of steel. That's when a bright light came and they all fell unconscious...

**You don't know how much I hate myself for killing Kaldur. I should go jump of a cliff. Now the masters room this is going to be new. You have old companions coming and what is it about having 2 other doctors? By the way who else do you want to see out of...**

**-Roy  
-Mickey  
-Captain Marvel  
-River**

**Please either message me or do it in the review box. **

**-Robin lover 123**


	6. Hostages

**Heres the next chapter hope you enjoy...**

* * *

_Doctor who_

_Football is the one with the sticks right?_

_I was only saying hello_

_Be extraordinary_

_Young Justice_

_Is aster the opposite of disaster_

_I was the mole?_

_Tula..._

* * *

*Robins POV*

Pain. Pain rushed through my body. It felt like the time Superboy stepped on my chest. I slightly opened my eyes to see my team scattered across the floor. As quick as a flash I was next to the closest person. Artemis. That's when my memories of what happened came flooding back into my head. Kaldur. My team mate. My leader. My friend. My brother. Was dead. I heard moans and I looked around to see The Doctor and his friends waking up. Everyone started to sit up and that's when I heard an evil laugh then,

"Well, Well, Well look who's awake. It's good to finally meet you all. I'm a fan really."

My eyes darted around the room trying to find who was talking that's when I saw a shadow. It was dark in the chamber we were in and I couldn't help but notice there were only 5 of my team mates. Kaldur was gone. Within seconds I was standing up and yelling,

"WHERE'S KALDUR?! Give him back you * =+!"£ or I will jump rope with your guts!"

"Ah yes your friend"

That's when he stepped out and I gasped in horror. Stood in front of me was a man with a smile carved into his face. He had no eyes and blood was pouring out the eye sockets. I felt sick looking at him. The Nightmare man wore faded jeans and a black hoodie.

"They call me Fear. Boy wonder you should watch what you say because I could kill your friends with a clap of my hands."

I growled in response. He had a satisfied smile on his face that's when The Doctor put his arm in front of me signalling me to step back. Hesitantly I did.

"Good boy. You trained them well Doctor. They are very much like you in so many different ways. For examples they weapons. The children of time are as bad as people say they are. Doctor did you know I broke the fabric of the universe…"

All the Doctor did was stare in shock. What was this guy? He was defiantly a threat. What did Fear mean by the Children of time? Did that mean me and the team? The adults. This is so not my day.

"Just to break you apart. I have a few people you might want to see…"

That's when the mad man jumped up 10 feet in the air onto a plat form. This guy was just showing off now.

"Put your hands together for…"

My breathing was off he could of taken Zatanna or Bruce. I looked over to Wally he looked as scared as I was. This man could take anyone he wanted and it was all for fun. A bright spot light shone on an unconscious man. He was chained up from the ceiling and was dangling over spikes. (I'm doing this for everyone I just can't be bothered to write it because I'm lazy.)

"He's funny, sassy and loves chips. Everyone it is the ninth Doctor."

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Jack and the Doctor gritting there teeth. Was that him before? Was that what he was telling us about? Regeneration? This was his ninth recarnation.

"Oh next up is the lover with great hair. Its Mr John Smith or the tenth Doctor."

He had taken two versions of the Doctor that can't be good. He could erase them from time and that means no more Doctor.

"This ones for Amy he's a Roman Soldier who waited 2000 years for her. Lady's and Gentlemen it is the famous Rory Williams!"

Amy gasped and looked like she was about to cry. She opened he mouth to speak but no words came out. I noticed that tears were streaming down her face. I felt so bad for her that was her husband. Her man.

"Awh look she's crying. She is obviously happy that I kept him alive. How cute."

His voice was dripping with sarcasm. He could only speak in three different tones: Sarcastic, Happy or Pure and utter anger. I was snapped out my thoughts when he continued to speak,

"Anyway we have someone special here none of you really know her but she's Rory's adopted sister and the Doctor's daughter it is Destiny."

Amy stood shocked so did everyone else. The words echoed through my head like a broken record. The Doctor's Daughter. No way that's not right. The Doctor looked as shocked as we were but he was confused as well. Little did Fear know that we had been talking telepathically for a while now. The adults were also in the conversation and we were forming a plan.

"Now Boy Wonder is this who you wanted." There was Kaldur chained up. The team were practically screaming inside my head. It kinda hurt. All I could do was stare at the lifeless figure. I closed my eyes and told myself it was a nightmare. But no. Fear laughed and said,

"Why it looks like you need a brotherly hug? But you can't because Mr Clone Roy Harper is stuck next to me. Maybe I could make him my slave just to pain you mortals."

My heart rate increased more. What did this guy want? I spotted Artemis tangle her hand with Wally's. So did Megan and Connor. I felt a hand tug on mine and I saw that it was Martha Jones. She gave me a sad smile.

"Only two more I promise. Doctor cat get your tongue. Children of time got anything to say because it could be the last thing you say. Any final words that could go down in history." Silence. I was thinking of so many ways to kill the sicko "Nothing well that's a disappointment. Fine then what about the most important woman in creation."

Doctor's head shot up and he had a pleading look in his eyes.

"Yes Doctor it is your best friend Donna Noble."

He looked like he could break down there and then. So did the other adults (Besides Amy). The last spot light turned on and Martha finally said,

"It can't be."

"Oh but it is last but not least Bad Wolf Rose Tyler. Now the question is which four do you chose."

* * *

**Robin: DUDE YOU HAVE AN ISSUE!**

**Tilly: I know right? I'm related to the thing**

**Robin Lover123: Dude's Im standing right here!**

**Kaldur: She's right guys dont be so mean... WAIT A MINUTE I DIE? **

**Wally: I want taco's.**

**Doctor: You guys are so childish... LOOK ITS THE PONDS 3**

**Robin: She is a monster! I thought she loved me D:**

**Robin Lover123: Still standing here guys**

**Tilly: Wally shall we go get taco's? Look like these guys will take a while! **

**Wally: THANK YOU TIME TO GET FOOODDDDD**

**-Tilly and Wally leave then... she kidnaps him hehehehe-**

**Jack: Please review smexuals ;D**


	7. Choices

**Are you ready to see who lives! I have left it on a cliff hanger as well but I hope you enjoy. There is only about 3 or 4 more chapters left  
**

_Doctor Who_

_I'm a mad man in a blue box_

_Hello Sweetie_

_Run you clever boy and remember._

_Young Justice_

_We Started this team_

_The team earned- has my respect_

_Other than that good job_

* * *

*Artemis's POV*

"Now pick who you want to live. You are only aloud four remember. Oh how mean of me. I know how about I pick who's aloud to pick who lives. Are you ready."

His words made my heart rate increase some of my friends might die if we don't pick them and I could be someone who cause's the rest to die. This was not fair I just wanted to wake up on the platform we were on for fail safe. It was horrible but it was all fake and we all lived in the end. Part of me wanted this to be fake and part of me wanted this to be real. I would have never met the Doctor and his spectacular friends. This adventure would go down the drain and it could of been before Wally and I got together. I defiantly didn't want that.

I breathed in and out my breathing was so off i needed to look like I wasn't scared. That's when i heard a voice in my head and i'm pretty sure everyone else except Fear heard it.

_You people have been so brave. I'm so very proud but now isn't the time to start getting scared. You all have been through so much I what seems like forever. You all are protecting each other like a family now and that is a good thing. But now I need you all to pick 4 people and I will get everyone else. It's ok they won't die. Just remember the more Fear the more power he gets. _

I finally noticed a pale finger pointing at me and telling me to pick someone to live. No that wasn't fair I couldn't. I wouldn't but then again what about Kaldur. I got the courage to speak,

"I'll pick only if you grant me one wish when i get them." He seemed to be satisfied by that, "I choose Kaldur and my wish if you to give his life back."

Fear's hand glowed blue and that's when Kaldur's chains became undone and he floated to the ground. Once he came into contact with the ground his eyes shot open and he sat up so quickly it was like a blur. I rushed over to his side and so did everyone else he seemed alright and we all gave him a hug. He seemed normal and hopefully Fear didn't do anything. The Doctor scanned him with his 'Sonic Screwdriver' and told us he was still normal Kaldur.

"Good choice Artemis I knew you would pick wisely. Next up is Captain Jack. Go on Jackie boy make the Doctor proud."

I saw him tuck in his breath. Who was he going to pick. He spoke in his normal voice that was probably a fake one to act please because the guy could kill us or anyone chained up with a flick of a finger.

"Fear I pick Rose Tyler my Savior."

"Nice Choice Jack I would of picked her too." His hand glowed blue again and he levitated her too the floor. That's when her eye's also shot open and she sat up. The Doctor who crew rushed to her side helping her up and checking if she was ok. They told her what was going on that's when she pointed at us and said,

"Who the hell are them?" Fear introduced us and I was pretty annoyed and kind of freaked out of how he knew us too was getting more frighting every second one of these amazing, brave, adventurous people might die. Also who the hell did that girl think she was yelling at us demanding who we were. I wanted to look away but then I saw her face when she saw the 9th and 10th regeneration of the Doctor. He face fell and she gasped in shock. I went over to here and said

"You care about them too hu? The Doctor has become a big part in my team's life. I never thought I could trust someone so much so, so quickly." She nodded in agreement I continued to speak "He mentioned you and how much he love's you." She noticed that I didn't say loved he still had feelings for her. I could tell her mood brightened up about 1%.

"Next up why don't we have the boy of steel. Go on tell me how strong you are and don't need any of these pathetic people. Go on I dare you."

His face had a smile but fell when Conner said "I'm strong but not as strong as some of these people and I need my friends so be a good guy and hand over Roy."

He did the same process getting Roy and once Roy was up he rushed over to Wally and Robin checking if they were ok. Wally told him that Conner saved him and Roy went to speak with him.

"Now last but not least the Doctor and this is going to be very hard for him. He could save his self's, his Best friend's lover, his daughter, or his Best friend. Now Doctor it's your choice..."

This wasn't going to be good.

**Hope you are getting excited.**

**Doctor: Umm Maisie sweetie please don't do anything you'll regret.**

**Jack: Maisie thank's for adding me in this I have had fun In all of this Adventure.**

**Wally: PLEASE CAN WE KEEP THEM!**

**Rose and Amy: Oi Were not pets you can keep.**

**Artemis: Wally you idiot.**

**Megan: Not again.**

**Vicky: Hope you all liked it and please review!**

**Hey wrong show Vick!**

**Vicky: Oh yeah soz!**

**Kaldur: I'm alive and Please Review**


	8. Home

**About 1 or 2 chapters left *Anime Waterfalls* I have really enjoyed writing this story. It's my two favorite things put into one thing. This is one of my favorite chapters it's them getting home but at a cost.**

_Doctor Who_

_I could help Rose Tyler with her homework or go to all of Jack's stag party's in one night._

_Smith. Mickey Smith defender of the earth._

_The oldest question in the universe._

_Young Justice_

_Clearly not feeling the Aster_

_She needs you The flames are killing her_

_If you were he wouldn't tell you._

* * *

Heart pounding hard in my chest. My eyes filling with tears frightened of what would happen now. Yep just another with the Doctor. I couldn't imagine what he was feeling now. This man was a good man he saved planets and people. He gave them choices. Then asses like Fear came along and made a good man go to war with him self. I couldn't help but grab his hand and squeeze it reassuringly. He gritted his teeth in anger and I felt the temperature drop in the chamber. They had told me everything about Fear and what he had done. Those poor children. I winched imagining a child get shot by a Darlek. This team. Young Justice had gone through lots and are crumbling apart slowly. I could tell by the look in there eyes.

"Go on Doctor i'm waiting. Go on surprise me by picking someone who isn't you." I could see a smug look on his face. If i was in that situation I would have broken down. Not this man. He was strong. The Doctor. Another Doctor. That's when it happened the four remaining chains broke. They were hurdling towards the spikes beneath them. Quicker than sound itself they were up in the air. Flying. I looked back to the Martian her eyes glowing a bright white light. She was levitating them to the ground. Once in contact all there eye's shot open. Rory and Amy finally got there reunion.

"It was you all along. Wasn't it Destiny. You were the one to save the Martian in the cyber field. You broke my chains and freed everyone." She had a smirk on her face that obviously said duh! The Doctors went to her side and put there hands on her shoulders. They had a daughter. Another Time lord. Who was the mother? I couldn't help but smirk or feel jealous at that thought.

"Now before you go on about how you are going to kill-" She was cut of mid-sentence by a rather freaked out Donna. I had completely forgot that she can't remember or. Oh no. "What the bloody hell is going on!?" Her eyes darted around the room and she scanned all our faces. That's when it happened she looked at the 10th Doctor straight in the eyes. She collapsed to the floor. Everyone rushed to her side. The team knew what would happen if she remembered. Did I just refer to everyone except Fear as a team? Well they are all like family now. Going of subject Donna! Superman's clone or son picked her up. Out the corner of my eye I saw the 10th and 11th Doctor looking upset. They wouldn't let any tears fall. They had to be strong for everyone. For Donna.

Destiny grabbed the newest Doctors hand and the boy wonders. She whispered only enough for us to hear.

"Run."

Oh how i missed this. The running. The adrenaline of what if we got captured. I could tell by the look on everyone else's faces that they were relived that they were running again. There was an exit and we were heading towards it. We had to stop Fear. I refuse to let any more people get hurt by this mad man. Parents have lost children and they don't even know it. I looked towards the Doctors daughter and I could tell she was already forming a plan. We made it. I looked towards the front fearing Fear was right on our tail. But I couldn't help think Robin and Destiny were perfect for each other.

BANG! The moment of relief was ruined. Miss Martian fell to the floor. Everyone gasped. We were so close and yet so far. Megan was a great person who we all liked. The Doctor was even considering asking her to go on an adventure with him. Conner rushed to her side begging for her to stay strong and don't close her eyes. I instantly knew that, that was what real love looked like. The woman who was perfect for him was on the floor dying. What hit her?

Rory and Martha were at her side trying to help as best they could. The three Doctors just stared knowing it was the end for her but that didn't stop the 11th Doctor from kneeling down next to her. He whispered to her like. Like the first time they met,

"Hey Megan. Remember how we met? We were running were't we. And we ran into each other and there was me thinking I would never see your face again. Then a few hours later I see you again but your green. Megan hold on your an amazing person and these people need you. You hold them together. Stay strong."

All she did was nod and a few tears slipped from her eyes and Conner was clearing them away. Scanning her face and giving her kisses and saying how much he loved her. I had to look away it was all to sad for me.

"Everyone get out the exit and Robin put bombs on the exit. That means Fear has no way out of this place and is trapped forever. He feeds of Fear so were going to starve him." Destiny said. They did as she asked but no one went through the exit. They stayed right by the dying Martians side. Conner was crying his heart out. It took Roy, Jack and Kaldur to pull him off the girl. They tried there hardest to keep him away but Conner could kill them so he had to be careful.

That's when the Doctor's Daughter went next to Megan and put her hands to the side of her head. Saying some incantations they were both glowing. When the light died down Destiny lay on the floor. Her breathing slow while Megan's started to get faster and faster until it was a normal pace. The Doctor's rushed to her side trying to keep her eyes open. She had swapped there injuries around. They begged for her to get up and now Megan was trying to wake her up. That's when Robin picked her up and rushed out the exit all of us following close behind. We were on earth again.I wasn't on the parallel earth. I was in the place I saw as home for ages.

It wasn't over yet though. We still had to destroy the exit and save Destiny. Huge explosions went off and we all fell to the concrete. Fear was gone we had won. He had no way to get any where now. Wait there is still three Doctors and Donna who might of remembered. We most likely only had 1 TARDIS left. We are going to be here for a while.

**Destiny:MAISIE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU I DON'T CARE IF YOUR MY SISTER**

**Oopse sorry I don't know he wrote that**

**Robin: *Blushes* I don't like her why would you think that.**

**Awh loves in the air.**

**Jack: Dam the Boy wonder got someone before me. That's why they call him Boy wonder.**

**Doctors: JACK NO FLIRTING!**

**Jack: I didn't do anything!**

**Megan: Thanks for saving me**

**Conner: Thank you I couldn't live without her**

**Kaldur: You saved a member of our team how can we repay you.**

**Destiny: Umm oh I know!**

**I WROTE IT!**

***Rory and Amy making out***

**Donna: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!**

**Martha: Please Review this might be her last update dew to everyone trying to kill her.**

***Crashes in the background and screams.***

**Rose: BYE!**


End file.
